


Too Late

by SevHells



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, post ep 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevHells/pseuds/SevHells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi Darcy tried, but it wasn't enough. Or, why Gigi Darcy hijacked someone else's vlog to confes something personal to the entire internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Gigi to rescue Lydia from Wickham. It made sense to me that Gigi would watch Lydia's videos, and she knows how much Wickham will use someone for personal gain.  
> By the time I got around to writing and editing that fic, episode 84 was up.  
> So, since I had already asked for an invite to AO3, this goes up instead.  
> It's unbetaed, so if you catch any mistakes, please tell me.

When she hears her brother, she knows immediately that something is wrong. 

It has been on the tip of her tongue for a week. The only reason why William hasn't discovered what she's hiding is that he is sure that he knows what has her so distracted.

And yes, she is still matchmaking with Fitz.

But that is not all. 

A week ago, she realized that Lydia Bennet's videos were still on her watchlist. She'd bookmarked the link while watching Lizzie's, but with all the later discoveries, she had forgotten. 

Sure that there might be a potential ally for matchmaking, Gigi had watched. 

She had liked Lydia. She understood being the younger sister of a model child. 

And then George showed up. And again. And again. 

And she can see how Lydia diminishes, to the point her ending tune doesn't even sound similar to her voice.

And then George said "I love you", and fear started creeping in.

She would like to think that this is George's way of having a good time while getting revenge on Lizzie, who had exposed him as a liar to the entire internet. But... 

She knows George. Knows him well, with the hard-earned knowledge. She knows that he would not invest this much time and effort into anything if there were not profit. And there doesn't seem to be any profit. After all, she has some idea of the debt the Bennet's have. Caroline had helpfully dropped that detail in conversation. Not knowing what George is planning scares her all the more.

But she also knows that telling Lydia that he's using her will not work. After all, George had told her to her face that she meant nothing more than a meal ticket, and still she had heaped abuse on her brother. 

And how would she even talk to Lydia? She would have to get her number from Lizzie, without raising any alarms. Maybe if she looked at Lizzie's phone while Fitz distracted her... But even then, why would Lydia listen?

So, Gigi Darcy had decided to do what she could to make sure that George Wickham could not use anyone else again. She had interrupted Lizzie mid-recording, so that Lydia would know that this had not been staged, and told her story. It was something, for now. 

Jane would watch it, and she would tell Lydia, and then everything would be okay. Or maybe Mary.

But then she hears her brother, talking on his phone about how to shut down a website. She knows that tone of voice. 

And then he ends the conversation, looks at her, and she knows. Not the details, but that she was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fic for 7-8 years and so far managed to restrain my impulses to actually publish.  
> And I am publishing this at some ungodly hour of the morning without betaing it.  
> This webseries is that good.


End file.
